Recognizing the need to develop new and improved dental adhesives and new long-lasting restorative materials, this proposal requests funds to establish an interdisciplinary materials science program project. The goals for the program project include: develop adhesives that will protect exposed dentin and the underlying pulp; assess the mechanical, physical, and biocompatibility properties of the newly developed adhesives and composite materials; develop and apply surface analysis techniques and promote collaboration between basic scientists. In order to accomplish these goals, over thirty scientists from the University of Missouri/Kansas City, Midwest Research Institute, and Surfaces Research and Applications have joined together as investigators. In addition, outside scientific experts will serve as technical advisors and will provide an interface with the scientific community and dental industry. The administrative scientific support personnel will consist of a director and co-director; administrative personnel; an internal review board; academicians who will provide academic support as research mentors; statistical support consultants and outside scientific consultants. The administrative support service also consists of three core activities which provide testing service for the subprojects. Statistical support, surface analysis and biocompatibility testing are included in the core activities. Three currently funded subprojects and three new proposed subprojects will constitute the major research effort. The four new subprojects will include the development of copolymer dental adhesive systems, development of improved coatings for composite fillers, development and application of surface analysis techniques, and biocompatibility test development and performance. Currently funded research includes characterization of dentin as a substrate for adhesion, development of nonshrinking matrix polymers, and investigation of multifunctional monomer adhesives. Through the combination of these efforts major goals of the program project should be accomplished, and the dental profession should benefit through the development of new biomaterials.